I'm More Than What You Think
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: I have known Bruce, Oliver, and Barry for a long time. Problem is they didn't know my...heritage. Now they know and instead of dying I'm put on a team with four idiotic boys that have egos the size of at least the sun. Azar help me. R&R possible pairings later.


So, I've started rewriting and typing a ton of stuff, during class and such. Friend read this told me to put it up so that's what I'm doing...otherwise she'll kill me.

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>Waking up, I noticed five things.<p>

1. I was in a room that had many security cameras.

2. I was chained to the wall by my hands and my feet were shackled.

3. There was only one exit.

4. I could hear the footsteps of my captors coming closer.

5. I remember that one of the only people I truly loved and cared about, put me here.

The door opened. I didn't look up, I didn't give away any emotion, any indication that I had noticed they were there. I knew that they perceived me as a threat. I knew they wanted to figure out a way to kill me without getting killed. It didn't matter, it wouldn't matter they couldn't do anything to help. She had tried, tried to do what they were thinking of. That didn't matter though. They were either going to lock her up forever, or kill her. Either way nothing would help. She knew either way what happened was going to happen. And there was nothing she could do, to stop it.

"Get up." Two simple words from the woman. I knew her fairly well. She was great 'friends' with Bruce. I briefly looked at her. She was in her hero uniform. Her long black hair down, tiara in place, red boots high, whip in place at her hip. Her red, white, and blue uniform on. She was glaring at me. I'm not surprised, I know that she's not fond of my...heritage. I looked at her for another second before looking at the man who came with her.

"Come on kid, let's go." He said to me as I looked at him. He had his hood up, green body suit on, an arrow in the bow that was pointed at me. I wasn't afraid of him. He used to spend a lot of time with Bruce, therefore a lot of time with me. He was like my uncle, guess that's over now too. I watched as he nodded his head toward the door, eyes locked on me. I got up and followed.

She led us away from the containment cells to the main room of the Justice League Headquarters. Everyone was already looking at the door when we walked in. I was guided to a seat in the middle of the room. I saw Bruce, he looked torn. He knew what they were going to end up deciding, I knew he didn't want to see me dead. I gave him a small smile before sitting down. Immediately, magical ropes wrapped around my hands and legs, holding me in place.

They started talking. Talking about what they were going to do to her. She heard the suggestion of killing her once or twice. Yet, at the same time she looked at those who were family. They that looked at her as a younger sister, niece, or daughter. Those were the people who couldn't stand the thought of someone dying do young. They probably wouldn't allow her to be banished. They looked at her as weak and unable to fully protect herself. Most of them knew that to be a lie though. Under her petite size was a lot of power. Dangerous power.

What would they do then? What could they do? Keep her locked up for the rest of her life?

_"Being locked in the same room, doing the same damn thing everyday? I think that I'd rather die."_ I thought to myself. I looked at the Justice Leagues members, they were close to shouting at each other now. I never wanted to cause arguments among the members. They were literally divided down the middle, seemed like my 'family' was on one side, people I don't know well on the other.

"Well, why can't we just put her on a team with the other boys? That way we can keep an eye on her, and not have to waste time checking on her cell to see if she's there all the time! We can't forget that she's a person too! She is human and we have sworn to protect people like her! Just because she has some slightly dangerous powers, doesn't change the fact she's still a child and needs protection." I turned to who yelled, it was Barry Allen, the Flash. Ridiculously bright red costume and all. He was with Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen they were all on my side. The side that didn't want me to die or leave. It felt good to know they loved or at the very least cared about me.

"Which boys? The boys as in Richard, Wally, Roy, and Victor? Those boys? The boys we are allowing to go to Jump City to start a team?" Clark said, aka Superman, he paused before continuing. "You want to put her, with our boys? Boys that we have all trained? Boys that everyone care about in some way and here I thought you were sane! She will kill them! She will destroy the whole city if we let her out!" He finished, and I had to say that it hurt to know that's what he thought of me. It's not like I want to kill anyone. I never would want to. Never would be able to.

"They can handle it. You said it yourself we trained them ourselves, and she wouldn't kill anyone. That girl only wants to help others. She has got the heart to be one of us, you just need to give her the chance." Bruce spoke to him calmly, yet slightly urgent.

"Fine, one chance, but that's it." Clark said to Bruce before turning to me. "You do anything that causes me to believe that you'll kill someone, and you will either be dead or banished. You got that, it's either one or the other. You understand?" I looked him in the eye and nodded.

And so the start of my new life.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, btw I am rewriting my stories still and editing them. I have been doing decently so far, and trying to go faster. Talk to ya'll soon.<p>

Btw, before I forget this is gonna be different from the original Teen Titans, thought it'd be more interesting with the Justice League involved before it started and having Wally and Roy on the original team, rather than Starfire and Beastboy.

Again let me know what you think and if your one of my previous readers from other stories. Let me know if this writing style is better or not. Criticize all ya'll want.

Ja Ne

-DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
